


play the game

by skyways_are_highways



Series: how many fics can i name after queen songs [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Coming Out, Crushes, Episode: s03e14-15 The Boiling Rock, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gen, I have not read the comics, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Past Mai/Zuko (Avatar), We Die Like Men, breaking up, but mai will use her knives on people and not fabric, prison break - Freeform, teen for swearing, ty lee and mai are very smart except for when it comes to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyways_are_highways/pseuds/skyways_are_highways
Summary: Mai was already pissed with her ex-boyfriend when he managed to get himself stuck at the Boiling Rock. Unless she wants him to die at the hands of his own sister, Mai knows she's got to help break him out. Even if it means she has to ignore her growing crush on her partner in crime/best friend.______classic boiling rock breakout, with a side of lesbianism, as a treat
Relationships: Azula & Mai (Avatar), Mai & Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: how many fics can i name after queen songs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848658
Comments: 16
Kudos: 154





	1. in which mai makes a realization

**Author's Note:**

> are they probably out of character?? yes. but I've made my peace with it. also i had to mess with the timing of things a bit to make the story work but i think its alright.
> 
> there's no content for these ladies so i decided i would make some. be the change you wanna see in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are they probably out of character?? yes. but I've made my peace with it. also i had to mess with the timing of things a bit to make the story work but i think its alright.
> 
> there's no content for these ladies so i decided i would make some. be the change you wanna see in the world.

Mai always thought she was a good girlfriend to Zuko. She didn't care he was Crowned Prince, or that he had been banished. Mai never mentioned the scar or talked about his family. She hadn't __ reacted  _ at all _ when he told her he was the Blue Spirit late at a party on Ember Island. So it came as quite a shock when she realized that not only had he had the audacity to break up with her in the first place, but that he did it through a  _ note. _

Mai sat down in the desk chair with a huff. She crossed her arms, reading over the note once more. Three days prior, the attempted invasion of Caldera during the eclipse had wreaked havoc on the city and forced everyone to evacuate. She hadn't come back to the palace until earlier that morning and found Zuko's breakup  _ letter _ waiting for her. Tapping her fingers on the desk, she considered tracking him down just to tell him how pissed she was. Mai was still sitting there thinking when someone knocked on the door to her room.

"Come in," she said and turned her head to see Ty Lee bouncing her way into the room.

"Heya Mai, whatcha up to?" She grinned, leaning over the other girl's shoulder to read Zuko's note. Mai watched her face shift as she began to understand it's contents, "No way. Zuko broke up with you? With a  _ note _ ?"

Mai scoffed, "It's not like it's faked. Whatever he did was bad enough that he had to run." 

Ty Lee frowned and threaded her fingers through Mai's hair, "I wonder what happened. I hope he's ok, at least." 

Mai tried to ignore the heat rising in her cheeks as Ty Lee braided and unbraided her hair absentmindedly, "He's probably fine. I don't really want to think about it."

Ty Lee shook out Mai's hair and shrugged, "I think you're right. Are you upset about it? The breakup, I mean." 

Mai hadn't considered that. The note had pissed her off, there were a million other better ways to end a relationship. She was more  _ worried _ about Zuko than anything else. They had never really talked about their relationship, and often it felt like she was putting on a show for their friends. She wondered if he ever felt the same.

"I think so," Mai said, deciding that that answer was probably good enough. Ty Lee made an indiscernible expression but continued to talk about something else.

Mai and Ty Lee had been staying in Caldera with Azula while they helped her hunt the avatar, but she had inexplicably left the night before. The other girls didn't think much of it until Mai had found Zuko's note. Now it was clear to her what was going on. Something had happened on the eclipse.

Most likely, Zuko had done something stupid and gotten himself into trouble. Whatever it was, it had been so bad that he'd been forced out of the city and had Azula sent after him by the Firelord. 

"What is it?" Ty Lee asked cheerily, moving to sit on the desk and covering Zuko's letter. Mai thanked her silently. If someone had seen the note, it would probably have been sent to the Firelord, or worse, Azula. He may have been an ass, but he didn't deserve being hunted by Azula.

A palace attendant stood in the doorframe, head lowered, "Miss Mai, your family has arrived from Omashu." 

"Oh, great," Mai deadpanned as the attendant scurried off into the hallway, "Just who I wanted to see."

She had nearly forgotten they were coming to visit her. After the chaos of the eclipse, she was surprised they had still even managed to make it. Her father wouldn't give up a trip to the palace for anything, but Tom-Tom was young, and her mother was protective. 

Ty Lee giggled and practically glided out of the room as Mai trailed behind her. Her family's timing was shit, there was no doubt about that, she'd have to worry about Zuko later. They turned a corner in the hallway to see Mai's mother, father, and brother. Ty Lee instantly darted up to coo at the toddler and Mai found herself trapped in a hug from her mother.

"Hi, Mom," She said once her mother released her. Mai nodded to her father and ruffled Tom-Tom's hair. 

"How are you, Mai? We were so worried when we heard what happened in Caldera during the eclipse! Is everyone alright?" Her mother gushed before turning and pointing to another figure Mai hadn't noticed, "Your Uncle also came with us, but we didn't have time to write in advance." 

"I'm fine, Mom. So is everybody else," Mai bowed to her uncle and turned to Ty Lee, "This is my friend, Ty Lee, as I'm sure you remember."

Her father glanced around the room, "Of course, how could we forget. How are your other friends? Princess Azula and Prince Zuko?" 

Mai saw her uncle do a doubletake as he processed who exactly they were talking about. She didn't particularly feel like explaining all the details, "Azula is out right now. Zuko and I broke up. I haven't seen him since the eclipse." 

Ty Lee continued to playing with Tom-Tom, but Mai saw her shift slightly to better hear the conversation. Her father's expression changed to something angry, "Did he now? There goes our way in with the Firelord."

Mai sighed. Of course her father was more concerned with politics, he had always seen her relationship with Zuko as an advantage. 

Her uncle, on the other hand, huffed and crossed his arms, "I think he'll come to regret his decision. You are way out of his league, anyway! Banished crown prince? He should feel lucky you dated him in the first place."

Everyone paused at the outburst, even Ty Lee looked up from her spot on the floor. Mai furrowed her brow, confused, "Uh, yeah?"

"I mean, you're heartbroken, aren't you?" Her uncle said, oblivious to everyone else in the room.

Mai just wanted the conversation to be over. She still wasn't sure about how she felt. Ty Lee bounded over and put her arm around Mai's shoulders, "Yes, of course, she is. And clearly, she doesn't want to talk about it."

Her uncle mumbled an apology, but Mai could barely hear him over the roaring in her ears. She'd felt strange all morning around Ty Lee. She'd have to worry about it later once her family left. 

Her mother looked concerned, but before she could say anything, Ty Lee said, "In fact, I think Mai and I will spend some time in the city, help make her feel better. Right?" 

"Yeah, Ty Lee and I will go do that," Mai said a bit uncertainly but allowed the other girl to lead her away, arm still around her shoulders. She heard her parents murmuring to each other as they left, but she couldn't care less. Once they got through the palace doors, Ty Lee sagged.

"Sorry about that, you just seemed  _ really  _ uncomfortable," Ty Lee took a step to the side, and Mai felt unusually cold without the girl's arm around her. 

"No, it's alright. Thanks, actually," Mai sighed, "My uncle has always been strange."

Ty Lee grinned, "No problem! I also grabbed Zuko's note earlier, since it'd be pretty bad if someone turned it in to Azula. You don't have to come with me, it was mostly just an excuse."

Mai thought about it. The crowded streets were usually not her idea of a good time, but she really didn't want to go back into the palace. "I think I will join you. It should be pretty empty, anyway. Not everyone is back from the evacuation." 

Her face lit up at that made Mai blush. Something was seriously wrong. She tried to ignore it the entire time in Caldera, but every time Ty Lee grabbed her hand to show her something, it happened again. When Ty Lee took a flower from a stand and tucked it behind Mai's ear, she nearly stopped breathing. 

After a couple hours spent wandering around Caldera, they returned back to the palace after dinner in hopes of avoiding Mai's parents. Ty Lee whirled around to face Mai, "We should have a sleepover and just eat a ton of snacks, that'll help, right?" 

Mai gave her a confused look, "Our rooms are right next to each other," she said without any bite to her voice. She did want to keep hanging out with Ty Lee, even if it meant staying up a bit late.

So half an hour later, both girls were sitting on the floor of Mai's room, passing around snacks and what was left from dinner earlier. Most of the lights had been extinguished except for a few nearest to them. Ty Lee was talking between bites of food, while Mai just nodded and gave commentary when the girl paused

The light was bouncing off of Ty Lee's hair, casting soft shadows over the bridge of her nose. Her eyes squinted when she giggled at something Mai had said and when she smiled Mai couldn't breathe again. Ty Lee was just  _ so  _ pretty, Mai could've sat there for hours just watching her talk about nothing. Her hair was shiny and soft and  _ oh. _ Mai blinked a few times before shaking her head, hoping the other girl wouldn't notice. 

_ That's  _ what that was. Suddenly everything from the day earlier made sense. Mai had a crush on Ty Lee. Mai had a  _ crush _ on  _ Ty Lee.  _

She had never understood why people danced around confessing their feelings. But she was beginning to think that she might be able to see why. Logically, Mai knew she could just tell Ty Lee and get it over with, but she also didn't want to potentially ruin her relationship with one of her only real friends. And, with Zuko missing, she didn't have time to worry about much else. 

Mai would just have to keep her feelings to herself and hope they went away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have like this entire fic written already so updates are practically a guarantee and also idk what i did with the warden but just roll with it
> 
> also i have an avatar sideblog if you wanna come yell at me: @theleftdualdaosword


	2. in which mai chooses a side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mai has crushes the same way i do. ignore it and hope for the best

When Mai woke up the next morning Ty Lee was missing from her spot on the floor and the sun was already streaming through the windows. Mai sat up in her bed, stretching. Ty Lee usually got up early, a habit she claimed to have picked up from the circus. 

Mai quickly changed out of her pajamas and into something more presentable before leaving her room. She hoped her family hadn't yet woken up, she didn't particularly feel like dealing with their shenanigans. She ducked out of her bedroom and quietly made her way toward the kitchen. 

She sighed when she overheard voices from inside the dining hall. Maybe she could skip seeing her mother and father if she ate in her room? Mai was about to continue walking when she heard her mother gasp from inside the hall.

"Did my brother tell you why he had to leave so suddenly last night?" Her voice was muffled by the walls. Mai could barely hear her father say something before her mother continued, "They found Prince Zuko. At the Boiling Rock." 

Mai blinked and furrowed her brow, leaning closer to the door. Zuko? What was he doing at the Boiling Rock? She wondered if Azula had captured him. 

"What's he doing there?" Her father asked, suddenly interested. 

"The correspondence didn't say very much, but apparently he had broken in with someone else." Her mother said around a mouthful of food. Mai wracked her brain, trying to come up with any reason Zuko would put himself in danger like that. He had the whole problem surrounding his honor, however, she doubted he could've found a way to solve it in the highest security prison  _ ever.  _

Mai heard her father shift slightly, "Then perhaps it is a good thing he and Mai are no longer together, clearly he's a bad influence."

Mai pulled back from the door and slid into the kitchen, her mind reeling. Zuko was at the Boiling Rock, and the warden knew. Which meant everyone else there did, too. He wouldn't survive. He was a banished prince __ and a disliked one at that.  __ As pissed as she was, Mai didn't want Zuko to die, especially not in the Boiling Rock. 

Azula would be able to find him so easily. She had most likely already heard the news as to her estranged brother's whereabouts. Mai knew Azula. She would be excited to finally take out her frustrations on Zuko, but she was still calculating. Azula would never be caught dead appearing  _ childish.  _ She would wait before making her move. 

Mai snatched an apple from the counter in the kitchen before exiting the room again. She bit out of it, hurrying back to her room. Zuko definitely didn't deserve her help, as worried as she was for him. She sat down on her bed in a huff, still thinking deeply.

Ty Lee cleared her throat from the doorway. Mai looked up, realizing the other girl was there. She felt her face heat as they made eye contact, but Mai tried to ignore the feeling. 

"Azula has asked me to go with her," Ty Lee said, sounding almost unsure. 

Mai set the apple core on the desk, "It's for Zuko. She's heard he's at the Boiling Rock?" 

Ty Lee nodded, looking down at her feet. "She said you're not necessary. She thinks you'll be too much of a liability since of the breakup and all." 

Mai expected as much. Azula was smart enough to know that she couldn't take any chances. "It's whatever."

"For what it's worth," Ty Lee met Mai's eyes, face determined, "I don't think he deserves it."

Mai let herself grin, just a little bit. Ty Lee was not one to challenge Azula, and Mai knew that this was probably as close as she'd ever get. Ty Lee smiled back before explaining that she was due to leave tomorrow, but Mai wouldn't see her after that night.

"Don't worry about it," Mai said, keeping her voice level. She hadn't even had time to process her split with Zuko before she realized she liked Ty Lee. Even if Ty Lee thought that Zuko deserved better than to be hunted by Azula, she certainly wouldn't sit out on the fight. Mai didn't blame her. They'd both known Azula for years. They knew what would happen if they betrayed the Fire Princess. 

Ty Lee waved goodbye and left, and Mai sighed in relief as soon as the door closed. She felt bad lying to Ty Lee, but she couldn't risk Azula finding out about her plan. Zuko would die in the Boiling Rock unless Mai did something about it. So, she was going to break him out. 

Mai huffed, straightening her robes. She made her way to her parent's rooms and announced that she was needed by Azula, and would, unfortunately, be leaving that night. Her mother was disappointed, but Mai didn't give her any room to object. 

She wrote a quick note to her uncle at the prison that she sent ahead of her. Mai knew she had to leave soon, or else Azula would get there before her and it would be too late. Mai slipped every knife she could carry between her layers of clothing. The Boiling Rock was a horrible, humid place but Azula was fast and deadly. Mai needed to be ready, just in case. 

She caught Ty Lee in the hallway later that night. She said she was going back to Omashu with her family, and prayed that the other girl didn't see through her lie. Ty Lee looked suspicious but hugged her tightly as a goodbye. Mai hoped she wouldn't be upset with her afterward.

Zuko was going to owe her big time after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise we're getting there, ladies and gentlemen.
> 
> oh also! expect updates on tuesdays!


	3. in which mai determines her place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of the dialogue in this chapter is from the episode! this fic says "fuck canon" tho so it doesn't last long.

The gondola lurched again and Mai grimaced. She peered out the window to see the boiling lake underneath her. She had been right. The heat really was unbearable. The guards in the gondola with her shifted uncomfortably, clearly not used to having visitors to the prison. 

She saw other gondolas crowded with prisoners as they drifted by, most heading out of the volcano. Presumably off to other prisons with more space. Mai didn't know much about the Boiling Rock, but from what her uncle had forced upon her at family gatherings, it wasn't the ideal place to be. Nobody made it out. As the gondola slowed to a stop at the landing zone she decided that she would make Zuko the first to succeed. 

The guards exited the gondola first, holding the door open for her. The warden was grinning and opened his arms for a hug once she stepped off. Mai didn't particularly like her uncle, but she needed him on her side when it came time to break out Zuko. 

"How nice of you to drop by, Mai," he said, ruffling her hair, "You know I've always wanted to show you around."

Mai did her best to smile back at him, but she was sure it came off looking more like a frown, "Of course, uncle," she pulled out of his embrace as gently as she could, "But I was hoping I could see him first." 

The warden's smile dropped and he nodded solemnly, "Absolutely. I understand." He pointed to the nearest guard and motioned them over, "Take her to the prince's cell promptly." 

The guard saluted and gestured for Mai to follow him. She was nervous. She had so often worked as a set with Azula and Ty Lee, and they always worked for the Fire Nation, never against it. Mai was acting by herself. Not only was she committing treason, but she was doing it alone; no Fire Nation heirs to protect her. She hoped it was worth it. 

The guard unlocked and opened a heavy metal door, motioning for Mai to enter, "He's in the yard right now, they'll be bringing him any moment." 

Mai lowered her head as the guard left, leaving the door open. She leaned against the wall shadowed by the door. It took no time at all before she heard the steps of more guards and what sounded like a struggle.

Zuko was thrown into the room, shouting, "I didn't do anything wrong!" He groaned as the door was slammed shut. 

"Come on, Zuko," Mai pushed herself up from the wall, "We all know that's a lie."

Zuko turned to her, shocked, "Mai?" 

"Who else, asshole?" She deadpanned, pulling the letter Zuko left her from the inside of her sleeve. Zuko winced at the sight of it. 

"How'd you know I was here?" He asked, seeming nervous. Mai couldn't blame him. He had the same thought she did; Azula was coming next. 

"I just know you so well," Mai scoffed, "No, you idiot, my uncle's the warden."

Zuko glanced at the letter nervously, "Mai, I-"

She threw the paper at his head, "All I get is a note? Couldn't even look me in the eye when you broke up with me? Are you fucking serious?" 

He gulped and she felt bad, just a little bit. She knew how he got around confrontation. "Listen, it wasn't about you, I had to leave so I can save the Fire Nation." 

"How? You've ended up in prison. Not sure your plan is working out," Mai never got emotional unless she was thoroughly pissed. Zuko looked at the floor at that.

Zuko took a deep breath, "I'm helping the avatar now, Mai. You wouldn't understand." 

Mai did understand. She knew that Firelord Ozai was not a good man. Ever since she watched him burn his own son's face, she had never trusted him to do what was right. He would be the end of the Fire Nation. In fact, she was a bit proud of Zuko. Mai had always suspected that he would do the right thing when it counted. She had been right.

"Whatever," Mai said, "I might be pissed, but I'm going to help you. Your sister is on her way, and I've got a plan to get you out of here." 

He looked panicked, "No, I'm here with my friends. I can't just leave them here. I'm not going to go with you."

Mai drew a blank at that. In all her plans and scheming, not once did she consider the fact that Zuko might not be willing to go with her. His face was determined. Zuko was not going to let Mai break him out. 

"Zuko, you can't risk it," she tried, "Azula is only an hour or so behind me, maybe less. Unless your friend's plan is going to happen  _ right now, _ it won't work." There were a lot of things she didn't say.  _ I can't let you die here, please don't make it my fault. You're one of my best friends.  _ But from the look on Zuko's face, he heard her anyway. 

Before he could say anything else, the door opened and a guard stood to attention from the other side, "Ma'am, there's a riot going on! I'm here to protect you."

Mai rolled her eyes, "I don't need any protection."

Zuko smirked, "Believe me, she doesn't." Mai glared at him. 

"I'm sorry, but I'm under direct orders from your uncle to make sure nothing happens." The guard said, looking between the two of them. 

Zuko met Mai's gaze before blasting fire in her direction. The guard jumped into action, shoving Mai into the corner of the cell and throwing his body over hers. 

"Ugh! Get off!" Mai shouted, elbowing her way out from behind the guard. She moved to chase after Zuko but was stopped dead when he slammed the door behind him. 

"Zuko," Mai said, looking through the slat in the door. He looked at her regretfully before turning to leave, "You asshole!" she shouted after him. 

Mai kicked the door once, to make herself feel better. The clang echoed throughout the room and she groaned loudly, her head in her hands. The guard sat up from his spot on the floor and rubbed his head.

"Are we locked in here?" He asked, dazed. 

Mai sighed, "Of course we are. You think I'd still be here otherwise?"

The guard turned red at that and started to fumble for his key ring, "I can get us out, but I'd be lying if I said I remembered which of these was which." 

Mai slumped down the wall, sitting on the floor with her knees drawn up to her chest, "You better make it quick." 

The jangling of the keys drove Mai insane almost immediately. She shoved up next to the guard to watch through the slat in the door. Occasionally, she could hear noises that hinted at the riot going on outside but otherwise, the cell block was cleared out. 

Finally, the door clicked as the guard found the right key. Mai didn't wait to hold the door open for him, she ran out of the cell and through the halls to the prison yard. 

The sounds of the riot grew louder and Mai wondered if she had been too late. She may have left earlier than Azula, but she didn't have the widest range of advanced vehicles at her disposal. She pushed through the massive double doors leading to the prison yard and saw absolute  _ chaos.  _

She scanned everywhere for any sign of Zuko before spotting the gondola stalled on the line. There were three figures dressed in prison uniforms, presumably Zuko and his new friends, but even worse was the distinctive shape of Azula. Mai could make out the blasts of blue fire as Azula leaped back onto a passing gondola. A pink shape followed her. Ty Lee had come as well. 

Mai darted through the crowd up to the landing platform where the guards had begun to cut the line. As soon as she cleared the steps Mai threw stiletto's out from her sleeve, hitting the guards holding the saw in the shoulders and chest. The other guards paused momentarily before springing into action.

"What are you doing?!" cried one of the guards as a knife pinned her to the wall behind her. 

Mai hit three more guards coming up the stairs with a satisfying  _ thunk _ , "Saving the jerk who dumped me." 

She kept at it for a while, knocking over the guards who continued to file up the stairwell. From the corner of her eye, she saw Azula's gondola come to a halt at the landing platform. A guard managed to grab her by the arms and before she could do anything she was face to face with Azula.

Azula looked her up and down, her brow furrowed slightly. "Leave us alone," she barked and the guards cleared out quickly. 

Ty Lee stood to the side, looking nervously between the two girls.

"I never expected this from you," Azula said, "The thing I don't understand is  _ why? _ Why would you do it? You know the consequences." 

Mai looked Azula dead in the eyes, "I guess you just don't know people as well as you think you do. You miscalculated," Mai watched Azula's expression shift, "I love Zuko more than I fear you." 

She wasn't lying. Mai loved Zuko, though not in the way she had initially planned too.

Azula looked  _ furious _ , "No! You are the one who miscalculated! You should've feared me more!" She moved, ready to attack. Mai drew her knives. She may not have been a bender, but Mai knew how to hold her own against one. 

Before Azula could strike, a flash of pink darted up behind her and hit her once, twice, in the back. Azula collapsed onto the floor, paralyzed. 

"Ty L-" Mai started and then Ty Lee was hugging her. She was blushing again. Ty Lee pulled on her arm 

"Come on! We have to get out of here!" Ty Lee moved toward the stairs but suddenly there were more guards then before. Mai had her hands held together at the wrists behind her back as a guard helped Azula to stand.

"Put them somewhere I'll never have to see their faces again and let them rot!" Azula ordered, somehow still terrifying despite her lack of mobility. Mai and Ty Lee were dragged off and thrown into an empty cell. 

Ty Lee sighed, leaning her head against the wall, "I never wanna see her again, either."

Mai snorted and turned to look at the other girl, "Thanks for saving my ass back there, even if we still got caught."

"I'm sick of working as Azula's little helper. You and I both know she's been doing the wrong things for a long time." Ty Lee frowned, balling up her fists.

"Me too. That's why I came to help Zuko. I'm sorry I lied." Mai said, and Ty Lee waved her hand in dismissal. 

"No. I understand completely." Ty Lee's face was very close to Mai's. She could see all the freckles on Ty Lee's nose and was quite tempted to stay there and count them. She looked back up at Ty Lee's eyes to see that she was also being stared at. Both of them turned bright red and turned away immediately after making eye contact. 

Ty Lee cleared her throat awkwardly, "So, uh, how are we going to get out of here, anyway?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love azula but sometimes you just gotta stop hanging out with your homicidal maniac of a friend :/


	4. in which mai commits several crimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea if the comics ever explain how they got out of prison but i like to think it involved some serious illegal activity

"So, you're saying that my uncle has no idea how we ended up in here?" Mai turned to face Ty Lee, one eyebrow raised.

Ty Lee nodded enthusiastically, "He was on the gondola while Zuko was escaping. I doubt the guards wanted to be the ones to tell him that his dear little niece got the fire princess all upset." 

Mai considered this for a moment. Her uncle could have still been tied up on the volcano somewhere, for all she knew. "It might work. And even if it doesn't, I still have some knives on me," Mai deadpanned.

Ty Lee looked surprised but collapsed onto the floor laughing. She sat back up, wiping at her eyes, "Yeah, exactly!"

"We better hope this works. Azula  _ will _ kill Zuko if we don't stop her somehow." Mai said, leaning back against the wall.

They talked it over a bit more and it was decided that Ty Lee would stay behind the door, just in case threats were necessary. Mai might've been her uncle's only niece, but she didn't want to bet on that meaning more to him than maintaining his record. Mai called to the guard stationed outside and demanded to speak with the warden in the brattiest voice she could muster. 

Ty Lee teased her from her position next to the door as the guard left to go find her uncle. The silence in the cell was stifling, broken only by the stomp of boots approaching the door. There was the jangling of keys before the cell door creaked open. 

"Uncle," Mai bowed slightly, "I'm sure you'd like some answers." 

The warden crossed his arms, looking down his nose, "You're right about that. Start explaining." 

"It's just a misunderstanding. The Fire Princess's plan involved confusing your guards. I assure you, this was not meant to happen." Mai met his gaze. Azula always said she had a brilliant poker face. 

The warden, however, did not look convinced, "The six guards with knives in their chests would say otherwise. Surely her plan did not involve the murder of innocent bystanders?" 

The warden did not know Azula very well if he thought that was above her. Mai only let herself feel a little bit bad for the guards. She knew that Azula would do worse as Firelord. Mai narrowed her eyes, "She is a master strategist, uncle. Princess Azula understands that sacrifices must be made. I only did as instructed."

Ty Lee shifted slightly behind the door, the knife glinting in the light. The warden paused, considering Mai's words. His expression hardened, "And how do I know I can believe you?"

Mai continued to hold eye contact. She tilted her head, "I don't know. Are you willing to take that risk?"

She could see the warden's mind turning. If Mai was telling the truth and he didn't let her out, then he would be putting himself on the future Firelord's shitlist. He'd lose his position at the Boiling Rock. He might even get thrown in himself. If she was lying, then he'd be releasing a criminal and enemy of the Fire Nation. Ty Lee lowered her stance, prepared to attack.

If the warden heard Mai's thinly veiled threat, he didn't show it. After a few tense moments, he sighed, "I have no reason to not trust you. You and your friend can follow me, Mai."

Mai exhaled in relief as she and Ty Lee trailed a few steps behind the warden. He led them out to the courtyard and up the stairs, Ty Lee grinning to herself the entire way. 

Her uncle ordered the guards to prepare a gondola before turning around to face Mai, "You'll have to come to visit again, I never did get to show you around."

Mai faked a smile, "Of course. It was nice to see you, uncle." She waved stiffly as a guard stepped forward to whisper something into the warden's ear.

His expression contorted into one of rage, and Mai knew they had been found out. "My guard here has just informed me that the Princess herself requested your capture," he bent down, bringing his face level with Mai's, "That's quite interesting, don't you think? Get them!" 

Ty Lee squeaked as the guards drew their weapons and began their advance. Mai kicked the legs out from under the nearest guards and pinned two against the wall with stilettos. Ty Lee was darting between them, leaving a paralyzed trail in her wake. 

"Get to the gondola!" Mai called out and Ty Lee nodded between attacks, ducking under swords and spears. There was a break between waves, and the warden had run to the nearest tower. Before Ty Lee could close the door, Mai threw a few more knives, praying that they hit their target. 

"Do you think he'd cut the line?" Ty Lee asked, peeking out one of the windows. The guards were clearly hesitant, knowing that Mai was related to the warden. 

"We better hope not. I don't think my mother would ever forgive him," Mai panted, sliding down the side of the gondola to sit. 

"I think we're safe, the guards are clearing off the platform," Ty Lee said, sitting down next to Mai against the wall. She turned to face the other girl, just as out of breath.

They were close again. The blood rushed to Mai's cheeks, and she tried to block it out as she'd grown so used to doing. Neither of them said anything but the silence was comfortable. 

But then Ty Lee was leaning in even closer and suddenly the world was just the gondola and the only people in it were them. Mai could feel Ty Lee's breath on her face. 

They stayed that way for a few, agonizingly silent seconds before Ty Lee whispered, "Hey, can I kiss you?" She glanced down at Mai's lips briefly.

Mai could've passed out. She thought Ty Lee was joking until she saw how the other girl was looking at her. She took a deep breath, "Yeah."

Mai hadn't thought about kissing Ty Lee very much. She had only realized her crush a few hours before the entire prison break ordeal began. If you had asked her, though, she would have assumed that it was nice. 

She would have been wrong. 

Kissing Ty Lee was even better than she could have ever pictured. It was exactly like the girl in question: soft and exciting and powerful and  _ perfect. _

"I like you," Ty Lee pulled back just for a moment, "A lot, actually." 

Mai smiled softly, "I like you a lot, too."

They stayed that way for the entire gondola ride back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter is named that cause being gay is a crime in the fire nation. do you get it???? do you get it guys????


	5. in which mai meets with the firelord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one is out later in the day, i started online classes yesterday!

Zuko's coronation might have been only two hours away, but Mai needed to see him. She had given all the guards a withering glare and managed to push her way into his quarters. It was a bit  _ too easy _ , actually, to get to the Firelord without any warning, but she'd deal with that later.

Zuko was struggling to pull on the last layer of his ceremonial outfit. He grunted once or twice, and it was evident that his injury was giving him problems.

Mai leaned against the door frame, "You need some help with that?" 

He spun around to face her and she saw him wince, "Mai? You're ok! They let you out of prison?" 

"Oh, definitely not. Ty Lee and I broke out after you left," she said, holding out the sleeve of his robes so he could slip his arm in. 

Zuko snorted at that, "So does this mean you don't hate me anymore?" 

Mai tied the sash around his waist and pulled it just a little too tight, "Hate is a strong word, Zuko," she deadpanned, "But no, I don't hate you. I do have something I need to talk to you about, though." 

He grimaced and turned to look at her again, "Yeah, me too."

Mai raised her eyebrow before saying, "We can't get back together."

"Oh, thank God," Zuko said, sighing in relief, "I was going to say the same thing." 

"Why?" Mai knew it was childish,  _ she  _ was the one breaking up with him, but she was just a little offended.

Zuko turned red and rubbed the back of his neck a little sheepishly, "I, uh, started seeing someone else. You remember Sokka?" 

"The Water Tribe boy?" Mai said, sounding more shocked than she intended, "He was at the prison too, wasn't he?" 

"Yeah, that's him," He was smiling dumbly and Mai rolled her eyes, "Anyway, what about you?" 

"I'm dating Ty Lee," she said. Zuko blinked a few times in confusion. He looked at her and widened his eyes. Mai nodded in response. 

"So, I guess we both ended up gay?" He said, laughing between the words.

"I guess we did." Mai let herself smile, just a little bit.

Zuko paused, thinking for a moment before he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. Mai blanked, staying stiff in his grasp. They hadn't hugged, basically ever. Kissing Zuko was different than just being held. Mai had usually just zoned out whenever they kissed. Hugging required participation. Slowly, she raised her arms to reciprocate.

After what Mai thought was a sufficient amount of time, she separated herself and poked one finger at his chest, "But seriously, I'm still mad about the note. I'd have half a mind to punch you if your sister hadn't literally hit you with lightning." 

Zuko grinned, "Yeah, ok, I'm sorry for that too," he sighed, "I'm just glad we're both back." 

"I guess your new boyfriend explains why Ty Lee said I should ask you if you want to go on a double date," Mai said, "I say we let them pick."

Zuko was still smiling, "Yeah, I'd like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thats it everybody we did it!!!!! i have another mailee oneshot planned along with a couple zukka fics but i started school so we'll see lmao

**Author's Note:**

> i have like this entire fic written already so updates are practically a guarantee and also idk what i did with the warden but just roll with it
> 
> also i have an avatar sideblog if you wanna come yell at me: @theleftdualdaosword


End file.
